Costume
by KTdidn'tIsweartogod
Summary: Envy buys Agony a costume but what happens when their friends show up? Envyxoc rated t for langauge


Costume

Envy had gone to a nice little Halloween shop that was open all year long and had bought three skimpy outfits. One was a maid costume that was really frilly. The second was a nurse costume that was all white except for the sleeves that had a bright red cross on it. The third was a police outfit all blue with a tight skirt and a button up shirt with short sleeves complete with a little rank. Envy was going to make Wrath wear the maid costume. Ed wear the nurse costume. Agony would be forced into the police one because it matched her hair. Envy imagined her in it and he felt hard. Agony was his play toy he loved to put her in pain. Wrath and Ed were lovers so he had decided to get them presents for their anniversary. He reached the apartment he and Agony shared. He opened the door to her fixing his dinner in a cute little apron. He was gazing at her breasts which made the apron look tight around her chest. She saw him look at her lustfully and blushed. She was cute when she blushed. Envy saw her take the apron off and watched as she set his dinner on the table. "You're home later than normal?" she said it as a question. Envy saw the opportunity to pounce on her then. He had her pinned to the ground quickly. "I have a present for you darling" he said this with a dark smirk and Agony struggled to break free. All her attempts to get away from her lover were futile he ripped her shirt off. She gasped she hadn't been expecting this. "What are you doing Envy? Do you plan on rapping me?" she questioned his smirk widened at the word rapping. "No sweetheart" he said with fake sense of caring. He then ripped her skirt off. He pulled out the costume and started to unbutton it. He sat on her stomach to do this she still tried to escape. He forced her into the sleeves and buttoned it up. Then took the skirt out of its packaging and started sliding it on to his lover. She whined at him the skirt was extremely tight and he loved just looking at her in it. Finally he took the rank pin out and pinned it to her chest purposely rubbing his arm into her breasts. At last Envy got off her to admire his work on dressing his lovely companion. Her blue piggy tail had come out when Envy had tackled her so it fell over the darker blue uniform. Suddenly the silence was broken by Wrath's loud snickering. Envy turned around and saw his three best friends and Agony's three best friends. Standing snickering at Agony's misfortune was Edward Elric, Wrath, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Lust, and Winry Rockbell. Edward and Wrath was in similar costumes except Ed's was a nurse outfit and Wrath's was a maid outfit. Envy started to laugh to when suddenly Agony's hand went through his stomach. The older homunculus coughed up some of his blood. The room went quiet and they all stared at Agony and Envy. Agony removed her hand from Envy's stomach and laughed darkly. The other one quickly healed himself then stared at his lover. Who had gone into a full out scary laugh. Lust and Wrath now had joined her as the other four cowered in fear of the homunculus as the three of them laughed at their companion's misfortune. Next the ticked off Agony grabbed Envy's hair and dragged him off and locked him in the closet. Envy had known Agony would be angry but he did not imagine she was going to try to kill him. She told everyone to leave and as soon as the all left she ran to the closet and slammed the door open. "I wish you had raped me you bastard" she said before grabbing his green hair again and dragging him to their room. Where she stripped herself and crawled into bed. Lying against her chest was Envy's true form. Envy crawled into bed next to her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled close to him and petted the little green thing on her chest until she fell asleep.

Agony: ugh Envy you bastard why the fuck did you humiliate me like that?

Envy: hey Kaitie why the fuck did I not rape Agony?

Edward: YEA and why was I gay with wrath instead of being with Shadow?

Shadow/Kikyo: ugh Edward we are lovers why don't you call me by my real fucking name?

Kaitie: oh Shadow you are my only friend the others hate me for this story *hugsKikyo*

Shadow: let go now before I kill you!

Agony: Shadow you can't kill her if you do we won't exist!

Kaitie: remember that Shadow!

Alexandera: ugh when do I get to have a story?

Kaitie: oh sorry I'm gonna use you for a cross over where you get fought over by Jasedero and Mustang!

Jasedero: What but what about Devit?

Kaitie: oh when I say Jasedero I mean both of you ok?

Jasedero: YEA! GREAT IMMA GET READY BYE!

Envy: Kaitie doesn't own FMA…

Agony: or a maid costume…

Ed: or Jasedero and Devit

Shadow: or her mind she lost it so if you find it contact her!

Kaitie: meanie! I DO OWN AGONY SHADOW AND ALEXANDERA! THEY ARE MINE SO THEY CAN'T KILL ME NO MATTER HOW MUCH THEY WANT TO!

Shadow: don't make us want to then.

Kaitie: he he next time Edward rapes Shadow and then forces her to marry him! Mwhahaha!

Shadow: YOU BITCH GET OVER HERE SO I CAN MAKE YOU DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!

Ed: * mouth watering over the thought of seeing Shadow naked* and when are you writing this?

Kaitie: tomorrow!

Ed: SCORE!

Kaitie: and this time Envy is gay with Greed! Also I will be writing a edvy fic soon!

Ed and Envy: WHAT!

Kaitie: bye!


End file.
